1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a Peer to Peer (P2P) service, and more particularly, to a method of performing a P2P service by recognizing an electronic device of an acquaintance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a Peer to Peer (P2P) service refers to a service in which two terminals configure a network in a one-to-one correspondence to communicate with each other. For example, in the P2P service, two terminals, such as smart phones, a notebook computer and a mouse, and a tablet Personal Computer (PC) and a printer, directly configure the network.
Based on an assumption that a Wi-Fi Direct service of the P2P service is used, a user sequentially selects a setting menu, a Wi-Fi menu, and a Wi-Fi Direct menu of the terminal. The terminal of the user searches for neighboring counterpart terminals supporting the Wi-Fi Direct service and shows identifiers of the counterpart terminals to the user. The identifier of the counterpart terminal may be a model name of the counterpart terminal, such as SHV-E21OS or Android-99 set by a manufacturer of the counterpart terminal.
When a user desires to perform a P2P service with a counterpart terminal owned by an acquaintance, the user is required to know a model name of the counterpart terminal. However, the user has a difficulty in recognizing the counterpart terminal owned by the acquaintance through the model name. Further, when there are a plurality of counterpart terminals having the same model name around the user, it becomes more difficult to recognize the terminal owned by the acquaintance.